


Because You Love Me

by recycledmedia



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recycledmedia/pseuds/recycledmedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't know<br/> How I survived<br/> In this cold and empty world<br/> For all this time<br/> I only know<br/> That I'm alive<br/> Because you love me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because You Love Me

Stream at You Tube:  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SY8ZU_SHeXo

This vid was completed in 2003 and is on our 2nd compilation dvd and our 1st Pros only compilation. A list of all or our vids may be found at www.southroad.com/rms (Megaupload download links no longer work)


End file.
